Augusta Emerita
brouillon Augusta Emerita Augusta Emerita — l'actuelle Mérida — capitale de Lusitanie romaine, puis au IIIe siècle du [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dioc%C3%A8se_d%27Hispanie Diocesis Hispaniarum], est fondée par l'Empereur Octave Auguste, en 25 av. J.-C. et son Consul romain Marcus Vipsanius AgrippaArchitecture of Spain, Reference guides to national architecture, ISSN 1550-8315, Alejandro Lapunzi, Greenwood Publishing Group, 2005.. Mais parmi les fondateurs il ne faut pas oublier Publio Carisio. Terminé les guerres contre les Cantabres et les Asturiens en 25 a. J.C., il fait bâtir en partie Colonia Iulia Augusta Emerita''R. Étienne y F. Mayet ''La dénomination antique de Mérida, en Lucerna (Colectânea de estudos em homenagem a D. Domingos de Pinho Brandão), Porto, 1984, 159-172, y A. M. Canto, Colonia Iulia Augusta Emerita: Consideraciones en torno a su fundación y territorio, Gerión 7, 1989, 149-205. par des soldats des légions V Alaudae et X GeminaCassius Dio 53, 261.. Ils sont remplacés par les légionnaires la Legio IV Macedonica et la Legio VI Victrix entre 19 et 13 av. J.-C.. Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa construit un théâtre à Mérida qui est inauguré entre les années 16 et 15 av. J.-C.André Chastagnol, Aspects de l'antiquité tardive, Rome, 1994, p. 43.. Mérida est d'abord une ville pour les vétérans de guerre, les Emeritti, d'où le nom de la ville. La tribu Papiria - l'une des 35 tribus rustiques de Rome - est choisie par Auguste pour les citoyens romains de la colonie Augusta EmeritaExcmo. Ayuntamiento de Écija (1988). Actas del I Congreso sobre historia de Écija. Tomo I. ISBN 84-87165-05-2.. Augusta Emerita devient l'une trois capitales provinciales de l'Hispanie romaine, celle de la Provincia Lusitania et Vettones, province impériale à légat de rang prétorien Stadtbild und Elite: Tarraco, Corduba und Augusta Emerita zwischen Republik und Spätantike, Numéro 161 de Historia (Wiesbaden, Germany). ISSN 0341-0056, Sabine Panzram, Franz Steiner Verlag, 2002.. Jusqu'à la chute de l'Empire romain d'Occident, Emerita Augusta constitue un centre économique, juridique, militaire et culturel de l'Empire. Son rayonnement est tel qu'Ausone la définit comme la neuvième cité la plus importante du monde romain. L'une des principales préoccupations des conquérants romains est de pourvoir au besoin d'eau de Colonia Iulia Augusta Emerita, et ils le font avec une abondance et une magnificence qui vont mettre longtemps à être égaléesBulletin hispanique, Université de Bordeaux, Faculté des lettres et sciences humaines, Société de correspondance hispanique (France). Féret (Bordeaux), Henri Georg (Lyon), Paul Ruat (Marseille). 1915-04.. A partir de la fin du IIIe siècle Augusta Emerita est la capitale du diocèse d'Hisparium. Au Ve siècle, Mérida a souffert des incursions des barbares (Vandales, Alains et Suèves, puis Wisigoths) qui ont envahi l'Hispanie en 409. En 448, le roi suève Rechila meurt à Mérida. Plus tard, la ville devient brièvement la capitale du royaume wisigoth d'Espagne et le roi Agila Ier y est en 555. Mérida est supplantée peu après par Tolède, sous le règne du roi Athanagild (555 - 567), mais conserve une certaine importance jusqu'à la chute du royaume wisigothique au début du VIIIe siècle. Au VIIe siècle, de nombreuses monnaies wisigothiques sont frappées à Emerita. En 713, le chef arabe Moussa Ibn Noçaïr conquiert la villeMouloud Gaïd, Les Berbères dans l'Histoire : de la Kahina à l'ocupation turque, éd. Mimouni, 1990, p. 17.. En 1230, elle est prise par les troupes d'Alphonse IX de Léon. Le théâtre romain, l'amphithéâtre, le cirque romain, les voies et ponts romains, les barrages et aqueducs, les forums de Mérida (dont le forum municipal), le temple de Diane, celui de Mars, la basilique Sainte Eulalie, le portique du Forum, l'arc de Trajan, les forum provincial, des maisons romaines, les thermes romains, les puits de neige et le columbarium... forment l'un des plus importants et étendu site archéologique de l'Espagne . Il est inscrit sur la Liste du patrimoine mondial en 1993 par l'UNESCO, comme un exemple remarquable de bâtiments publics de l'Empire romain et un témoignage de une étape très significative de l'histoire de l'Espagne et du monde''Patrimonio Mundial Cultural de la Humanidad en ESPAÑA'', Narciso Casas, Bubok, 2015.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ORIGINES DE MÉRIDA . De nos jours, Mérida se trouve en pleine Estrémadure espagnole, une des régions les plus désertes d’Europe. * * * * * Avant la période romaine . La zone naturelle sur laquelle la ville actuelle se trouve Merida, dans les collines du Calvaire et San Albín, flanqué par les cours du Guadiana et de l'Albarregas, est un endroit idéal pour la mise en place de groupes humains vivant de la collecte de fruits, de la chasse et de la pêche. Des artefacts se retrouvent dans le bassin de la Guadiana, datant du Paléolithique inférieur et démontre l'existence de l'occupation humaine dans ce domaine. C'est l'époque de l'apparition de traces des caractéristiques de ces périodes des industries lithiques dans la zone archéologique Morerías et dans les quartiers de Bodegones et de Abadias. Mérida est donc peuplée depuis les temps préhistoriques comme le démontre de magnifiques bijoux en or, excavé de la tombe d'une jeune fille en 1870. Composé de deux fibules-bracelets, un brassard et une chaîne de six anneaux de fil en spirale. * * * * * Les Lusitaniens avant la période romaine . D'origine indo-européenne pré-celtique, les Lusitaniens ne sont pas à proprement parler un peuple mais plutôt une confédération de différents peuples installés dans la partie orientale du territoire portugais, au cœur de régions inhospitalières et désertes. Vivant d'élevage et de razzias, ils sont rapidement confrontés au pouvoir romain, garant de la sécurité des peuples et cités placés sous sa domination. Dans ce contexte, les conflits de voisinage commencent dès la fin du IIIe siècle av. J.-C. et se prolongent plus ou moins violemment et régulièrement jusqu'en 151 av. J.-C., année où le massacre de Lusitaniens par le gouverneur de l'Hispanie Ultérieure, Galba, entraîne une radicalisation du conflit. Ces guerres, menées par le chef lusitanien Viriate, se terminent avec l'assassinat de ce dernier par ses lieutenants et la conclusion de la paix avec les Romains en 139 av. J.-C. Elles nous sont largement connues, car les auteurs antiques en parlent beaucoup, notamment Appien, notre principale source de cette période. Dès lors, les Lusitaniens se sont intégrés progressivement dans l'histoire romaine et ses conflits internes, comme dans les guerres sertoriennes, qui, de 80 à 72 av. J.-C., voient le général marianiste Sertorius se retrouver à la tête des Lusitaniens, ou encore l'épisode de la guerres civiles au cours duquel les Lusitaniens sont intégrés dans les différentes armées romaines, en particulier celles de Pompée et de ses fils. Il existe avant la Colonia Iulia Augusta Emerita une petite bourgade qui, selon Strabon (géographe contemporain de la fondation de la ville), a déjà une population mixte, les romains côtoyant les indigènes[https://vicedi.com/augusta-emerita/ Augusta Emerita, capitale de Lusitanie romaine]A. M. Canto, Sinoicismo y stolati en Emerita, Caesaraugusta y Pax: una relectura de Estrabón III, 2,15, Gerión 19, 2001, 425-476.. * * * * * Fondation de la ville par l’Empereur Auguste . De 29 av. J.-C. à 13 av. J.-C., Octave, devenu Auguste, engage d'importants moyens militaires pour parachever la conquête de la péninsule ibérique. Avec six autres légions (I et II Augusta, IV Macedonica, V Alaudae, VI Victrix, IX Hispana) la X Gemina est envoyée lutter contre les Cantabres et les Astures dans le nord-ouest de l'Espagne (Hispania Tarraconensis). Cette guerre, difficile, dure dix ans. Les légions sont durement éprouvées par les tactiques de guérilla des guerriers celtes[https://vicedi.com/augusta-emerita/ Augusta Emerita, capitale de Lusitanie romaine]. Augusta Emerita — l'actuelle Mérida — capitale de Lusitanie romaine, est fondée par l'Empereur Octave Auguste, en 25 av. J.-C. et son Consul romain Marcus Vipsanius AgrippaArchitecture of Spain, Reference guides to national architecture, ISSN 1550-8315, Alejandro Lapunzi, Greenwood Publishing Group, 2005.. Mais parmi les fondateurs il ne faut pas oublier Publio Carisio. Le but est de récompenser les légionnaires arrivés au bout de leur service, de créer un modèle de la romanité qui doit servir en quelque sorte de vitrine auprès des peuples conquis de ce qu’est la civilisation selon Rome[https://vicedi.com/augusta-emerita/ Augusta Emerita, capitale de Lusitanie romaine] et de bâtir une capitale administrative, militaire et économique de la Lusitanie. La légion X Gemina reste après ces guerres cantonnée en Hispanie pendant une longue période de temps. Ses légionnaires commencent à construire Mérida. Ils participent aussi à la construction de routes et de ponts sur la Via Augusta. Les légionnaires de cette légion font ses chantiers énormes avec d'autres de la légion V AlaudaeCassius Dio 53, 261., en 25 av. J.-C.. Puis ces deux légions sont remplacées par la Legio IV Macedonica et la Legio VI Victrix entre 19 et 13 av. J.-C.. La mission des légions est aussi de maintenir l'ordre, et a de fournir des escortes et des gardes aux gouverneurs et procurateurs de la provinces de Lusitania. Mérida est d'abord une ville pour les vétérans de guerre, les Emeritti, d'où le nom de la Colonia Iulia Augusta Emerita''R. Étienne y F. Mayet ''La dénomination antique de Mérida, en Lucerna (Colectânea de estudos em homenagem a D. Domingos de Pinho Brandão), Porto, 1984, 159-172, y A. M. Canto, Colonia Iulia Augusta Emerita: Consideraciones en torno a su fundación y territorio, Gerión 7, 1989, 149-205.. La tribu Papiria - l'une des 35 tribus rustiques de Rome - est choisie par Auguste pour les citoyens romains de la colonie Augusta EmeritaExcmo. Ayuntamiento de Écija (1988). Actas del I Congreso sobre historia de Écija. Tomo I. ISBN 84-87165-05-2.. Les Emeritti se mélangent à une population pré-romaine et à d'autres RomainsAlicia M. Canto, Sobre la verdadera fecha de la fundación de Mérida (2005).. Strabon, III, 2, 15, cite en premier Augusta Emerita parmi les villes sinoicísticas, c'est à dire à la population mixte indigènes et Romains. Certainement aussi des populations d'autres provincesA. M. Canto, Sinoicismo y stolati en Emerita, Caesaraugusta y Pax: una relectura de Estrabón III, 2,15, Gerión 19, 2001, 425-476.. * * * * * La construction d'une capitale . Publio Carisio choisit soigneusement l’emplacement de la ville qui devient la capitale de la Provincia Lusitania et Vettones, province impériale à légat de rang prétorien, dix ans plus tard, sur les bords de l’''Anas'', aujourd’hui le Guadiana. La Lusitanie est déjà profondément romanisée depuis la mort de Viriathe, grand chef lusitanien et opposant de Rome, assassiné en 139 av. J.-C. Nous sommes ici au bout du territoire occupé par les Vettons, un des peuples constituant la confédération lusitanienne. A partir de cette localisation, Rome contrôle les communications entre sa province de Bétique et le nord-ouest de la péninsule ibérique[https://vicedi.com/augusta-emerita/ Augusta Emerita, capitale de Lusitanie romaine]. C'est dans ces conditions de progressive intégration que la Provincia Lusitania et Vettones, province impériale à légat de rang prétorien, est créée par Auguste dans son œuvre de réorganisation administrative globale de l'Empire. Elle provient de la division de l'Hispanie ultérieure en Lusitanie et Bétique. Cette création intervient vers 27 av. J.-C.. La capitale de cette province impériale est Augusta Emerita (Mérida) et le territoire en est divisé en différentes civitates qui reprennent souvent les limites géographiques des différents peuples ou ethnies qui habitant la zone avant la conquête romaine. La province compte alors une cinquantaine de cités pour une population estimée à 700.000 habitants. Néanmoins, la Lusitanie est placée sous le contrôle d'Auguste et non sous celui du Sénat. Ce qui montre qu'elle est donc encore considérée comme une zone non pacifiée. Auguste choisit la tribu Papiria pour y inscrire les nouveaux citoyens romains de la ville, d’origine indigène. L’attribution de la citoyenneté romaine aux indigènes est un facteur d’intégration majeur[https://vicedi.com/augusta-emerita/ Augusta Emerita, capitale de Lusitanie romaine]. * * * * * La capitale de la Provincia Lusitania et Vettones . Jusqu'à la chute de l'Empire romain d'Occident, Emerita Augusta constitue un centre économique, juridique, militaire et culturel de l'Empire. Son rayonnement est tel qu'Ausone la définit comme la neuvième cité la plus importante du monde romain (même qu'Athènes). La Colonia Iulia Augusta Emerita devient vite un centre majeur d’Hispanie, tant culturel, politique qu’économique. Elle est sur des voies romaines d’importance majeure, comme la Via de la Plata (Route de l’Argent) qui la relie aux mines d’or de la région d’''Asturica Augusta'' (Astorga) dans le nord, la route allant à Olisipo Felicitas Julia (Lisbonne) vers l’ouest ou la route allant vers Gades (Cadix) et le sud. Augusta Emerita est une ville typiquement romaine, avec son réseau de rues en damier. La grande voie romaine traversant la ville d’est en ouest, le Decumanus Maximus, est encore partiellement visible de nos jours, la rue très commerçante Santa Eulalia ayant repris son tracé. La voie fait 6 m de large, suffisamment pour que les chars puissent se croiser. Entièrement pavé, comme le reste de la ville, le Decumanus Maximus est coloré, de par le choix des pierres utilisées : de la diorite noire, du quartzite orangé et de l’amphibolite verte. Pour protéger les passants des intempéries ou de la dureté du soleil, les trottoirs sont recouverts d’arcades au premier siècle de notre ère. La ville compte 40.000 habitants''Walking the Via de la Plata: The Camino de Santiago from Sevilla to Santiago de Compostela'', Ben Cole, Bethan Davies, Pili Pala Press, 2004.. Après la conquête finale et totale de l’Hispanie par Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa en 19 av. J.-C., Augusta Emerita vit dans la Pax Romana, trois siècles de paix. Cependant, entre 193 et 197, Septimio Severo réprime les notables des villes, en particulier ceux de Augusta Emerita, qui sont partisans de son rival Clodius Albino. La Lusitanie connaît une nouvelle réorganisation administrative du temps des Flaviens, peut-être au cours du règne de l'Empereur Vespasien (69 - 79), avec la création des conventi, une subdivision des provinces et nouvelle entité juridictionnelle. Le gouverneur de la Lusitanie vient dans les capitales de ces conventi s'occuper principalement de la justice. La Lusitanie est divisée en trois conventi : Le conventus emeritensis ayant pour capitale Emerita Augusta. Le conventus scallabitanus ayant pour capitale Scallabis (l'actuelle Santarém au Portugal). Le conventus pacensis ayant pour capitale Pax Augusta (l'actuelle Beja au Portugal). * * * * * La capitale du Diocesis Hispaniarum (IIIe s.) . À la réorganisation administrative des Flaviens vient s'ajouter que celle de Dioclétien à la fin du IIIe siècle, qui ne change rien pour la Lusitanie qui conserve ses frontières et ses divisions. Elle est par contre intégrée au [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dioc%C3%A8se_d%27Hispanie Diocesis Hispaniarum] (Diocèse des Espagnes), qui englobe l'ensemble des provinces ibériques ainsi que la Maurétanie Tingitane africaine qui entretient de nombreux rapports commerciaux avec la Péninsule Ibérique. La capitale du Diocesis est établie dans la capitale de la province Lusitania, la Colonia Emerita Augusta, ce qui représente un changement radical dans la politique impériale, car depuis l'époque d'Auguste, la province la plus importante d'Hispania et de premier rang c'est la Tarraconensis. La Tarraconensis doit céder sa place à la Lusitania. La division du territoire du Bas Empire en diocèse survit à la Tétrarchie, et Constantin Ier se limite à regrouper divers diocèses dans les nouvelles Préfectures du Prétoire. Le Diocesis Hispaniarum est assigné à la Préfecture du prétoire des Gaules, avec les diocèses des Galiae et Britannia. Cependant, le diocèse disparaît en 409, quand les Vandales, Suèves et Alains sont entrés dans la Péninsule. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES ÉDIFICES CULTURELS . C’est une période où la cité romaine se couvre de monuments, d’édifices destinés au plaisir et au confort du peuple. De ces grandes réalisations, beaucoup nous sont parvenues, à des degrés divers de conservation. * * * * * Théâtre romain . Augusta Emerita est une ville connue mondialement pour son fabuleux théâtre romain, parfait exemple de l’architecture typiquement vitruvienne. Le théâtre est effectivement construit à la demande du consul Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa et inauguré entre les années 16 et 15 av. J.-C.. D'une capacité d’environ 6.000 spectateurs, il est adossé à la colline San Alban (point culminant de la ville) dont l’inclinaison donne une acoustique excellente. Il est resté enfoui jusqu'au XXe siècle, mais est à nouveau utilisé pour sa fonction d’origine et donne lieu à d’importants festivals de théâtre, de musique classique et à d’autres manifestations artistiques. Son plan reste classique : une orchestra, la scène, un mur de scène et un hémicycle de gradins en pierre. Entre l’orchestre et les gradins, on trouve trois bancs, plus spacieux que le reste des places, bancs a priori réservés aux personnes de haut rang, comme les magistrats. Les gradins sont divisés en trois parties : basse, moyenne et haute. Il s’agit vraisemblablement, là encore, d’une division des classes sociales. On peut également distinguer les vomitoires situés entre les parties basse et moyenne. La scène est beaucoup plus somptueuse. Le mur de scène est presque triomphal, comme la plupart des monuments romains. Il se compose de deux niveaux d’élévation, tous deux porteurs de colonnades. Différence notable avec d’autres monuments romains comme le Colisée, elles ne sont pas surmontées d’arcades mais d’une architrave. Le premier niveau met en scène des statues représentant des hommes en armure ou en toge. Peut-être des guerriers illustres ou des empereurs divinisés. Trois ouvertures permettent l’accès à la scène aux acteurs, deux latérales et une centrale qui donne sur un grand péristyle. Au-dessus de cette entrée centrale est installée la statue d’une femme, vraisemblablement une déesse, Vénus ou Cérès. Le théâtre est fortement inspiré par l’ordre corinthien, notamment par les chapiteaux ainsi que par les tores et les scoties. La cimaise du fronton (arrondi) au second niveau comporte une frise. Les colonnes semblent être faites de marbre comme le stylobate du second niveau, mais on note aussi l’utilisation d’une brique rose ainsi que de simples pierres pour le fond du mur. La différence de couleur par endroits, comme sur le corps le plus à droite, suggère des restaurations visibles. On comprend facilement pourquoi à sa vue : de par sa conservation, sa taille et la beauté de ses statues ou de ses colonnes de marbre, il nous livre une évocation de ce qu’avaient été les représentations théâtrales romaines. Adossé à San Albin, la plus haute colline de la ville, son acoustique était, et l’est toujours, excellente. Il ne s’agit pas là d’un monument répondant aux goûts majoritaires des citoyens d’Augusta Emerita, qui comme partout ailleurs dans l’Empire, préféraient les courses de char ou les combats de gladiateurs. Il s’agissait avant tout d’un acte politique et culturel de premier ordre, Rome montrant les bienfaits de sa civilisation aux élites locales. Le théâtre fut remodelé à l’époque de Trajan, en l’an 105. C’est à ce moment que le spectaculaire mur de scène est construit, avec ses colonnes de marbre et ses statues. Deux siècles plus tard, sous Constantin, de nouvelles restaurations furent effectuées et une voie de circulation fut créée autour de l’édifice. Malheureusement, l’avènement du christianisme et son aversion pour les représentations théâtrales provoquent l’abandon du monument, qui tombe peu à peu en ruines et dans l’oubli jusqu’à être presque totalement enfoui. On ne voit plus désormais que la partie supérieure de la cavea, les gradins du théâtre, divisés en sept parties égales séparées par les escaliers. Ces vestiges sont à l’origine de la légende des sept chaises, où se sont, paraît-il, assis sept rois maures pour délibérer sur le sort de la ville. En 1910, les fouilles archéologiques débutent, avec les moyens de l’époque, limités. Très vite, un travail de reconstruction en utilisant la technique de l’anastylose est effectué. Dans les années 1960 et 1970, la reconstruction du mur de scène est achevée. Reconstruit avec les pierres retrouvées lors des fouilles, le vénérable édifice retrouve ainsi une partie de son lustre d’antan. Des reproductions identiques des statues sont remises en place, les originales étant conservées au Musée national d’art romain de Mérida. Avec parfois trois mille spectateurs, le théâtre romain classique revit à Mérida, après plusieurs siècles de silence''Teatro romano de Mérida, 1933-1985: debate e historia'', Volume 2 de Colección del Centro de Documentación del Festival de Mérida, José Monleón, Centro de Documentación, Festival de Mérida, 1985.. * * * * * L'amphithéâtre . L’élite allait au théâtre, mais le peuple se rendait à l’amphithéâtre. C’est ainsi qu’aux cotés de l’espace de représentation des arts de la scène se trouve celui des arts du combat. L’amphithéâtre d’Augusta Emerita est ainsi quasiment collé au théâtre de la ville, les deux constituant ensemble la grande zone de spectacles de la ville. Inauguré en 8 av. J.-C., il sera utilisé pendant plus de 400 ans, jusqu’à son abandon final au Vème siècle, lorsque le christianisme devint la religion officielle. Partageant la même colline que le théâtre, il en subira le même sort, avec son enfouissement quasi-total. Ce qui en resta visible, une sorte de grand fossé (en fait la partie haute de la cavea), induisit en erreur des auteurs du XVIème siècle, persuadés qu’il s’agissait d’une naumachie, un lieu où se déroulaient des batailles navales pour le spectacle. Il faut dire que la proximité des aqueducs renforçait leurs suppositions. Il faudra attendre les premières fouilles de 1919 pour qu’enfin la véritable fonction de l’édifice soit connue. De l’amphithéâtre original, nous n’avons plus que la partie basse des gradins et les structures souterraines de l’arène. Le haut des gradins servit au long des siècles de carrière de pierres bon marché, comme tant d’autres édifices de l’Antiquité. Du temps de sa splendeur, 15 000 personnes se pressaient dans les gradins de la cavea pour voir des gladiateurs combattre ou pour apprécier des « venationes », opposant des animaux aux hommes. Au centre, l'arène, entourée des gradins. Le trou au milieu de l'arène était a priori est devait servir à abriter les mécanismes intervenant dans les spectacles. Au centre, l’arène, entourée des gradins. Le trou au milieu de l’arène était a priori est devait servir à abriter les mécanismes intervenant dans les spectacles. * * * * * Le cirque romain . L’immense espace que nous pouvons voir aujourd’hui ne permet pas vraiment d’imaginer ce qu’avait pu être l’édifice de spectacles le plus important de la ville à l’époque romaine. Il était si grand qu’il était installé en dehors des murailles de la ville : le cirque romain faisait 440 m de long pour 115 m de large, et pouvait accueillir 30 000 spectateurs. L’ensemble des habitants à l’époque impériale pouvaient donc aller au cirque ! Il n’en fallait pas moins pour pouvoir apprécier les auriges s’affronter sur leurs quadriges autour de la spina de plus de 200 m. Nous parlons ici du « sport » roi, le spectacle préféré des habitants de Mérida et de l’Empire romain : les courses de chars. A Augusta Emerita, c’est d’autant plus vrai que la plus grande « star » de l’Antiquité était un enfant du pays : le conducteur de chars Caius Appuleius Diocles, l’homme de tous les records, est né à Mérida en l’an 104. Diocles est notamment le sportif le mieux payé de tous les temps, avec une fortune qui se serait élevée à plusieurs milliards d’euros aujourd’hui. Sur les 4257 courses où il participa, il en remporta 1462, pour une carrière de 24 ans. Construit à l’époque de Tibère, il sera restauré par l’un des fils de Constantin entre 337 et 340. Une inscription nous indique qu’il aurait été rempli d’eau sans doute pour servir de naumachie pour l’occasion. Le cirque aurait encore été en usage au VIème siècle, puis, avec la fin des courses, servit de carrière de pierres… Les romains étaient connus pour leurs édifices de spectacles et de loisirs, mais leurs plus grandes réalisations étaient utilitaires. Combien d’aqueducs, de ponts ou de routes existent encore de nos jours ! Mérida, la ville des légionnaires vétérans est à ce niveau encore très bien fournie. L'immense piste du cirque, avec au centre, une spina. L'obélisque est un ajout moderne, rappelant qu'il y a 2000 ans, les obélisques servaient souvent d'ornement aux cirques. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES ROMAINS ET L'EAU . La domination romaine laisse autour de Mérida aussi des traces nombreuses et importantes, notamment pour irriguer la région et alimenter en eau Augusta EmeritaBulletin hispanique, Université de Bordeaux, Faculté des lettres et sciences humaines, Société de correspondance hispanique (France). Féret (Bordeaux), Henri Georg (Lyon), Paul Ruat (Marseille). 1915-04.. L'une des principales préoccupations des conquérants romains est de pourvoir au besoin d'eau de Colonia Iulia Augusta Emerita, et sa région. Ils le font avec une abondance et une magnificence qui vont mettre longtemps à être égaléesBulletin hispanique, Université de Bordeaux, Faculté des lettres et sciences humaines, Société de correspondance hispanique (France). Féret (Bordeaux), Henri Georg (Lyon), Paul Ruat (Marseille). 1915-04.. * * * * * Pont sur le Guadiana . Augusta Emerita, placée à la confluence du Guadiana et de son affluent l’Albarregas (« Barraeca » en latin), est traversée par plusieurs axes routiers majeurs de l’Hispanie romaine. Ces routes franchissent bien sûr les cours d’eau grâce aux ponts, d’une telle importance qu’ils sont toujours en usage aujourd’hui. Le pont romain sur le Guadiana est à l’origine même de la ville. C’est à cet endroit que l’édification du pont était la plus aisée, grâce à une île centrale. Le pont était sur le Decumanus Maximus. Il s’agit ici d’un des ponts les plus grands de l’Antiquité romaine, avec près de 800 m de longueur et une soixantaine d’arcs. Il connait de multiples restaurations et changements, son utilité ne s’étant jamais démentie tout au long de son histoire depuis la fondation de la ville. Originellement, il s’agissait de deux ponts, un de chaque côté de l’île, réunis par un bec protecteur. Mais une forte crue changea la configuration du pont au XVIIème siècle, désormais fait d’un seul tenant, le bec n’existant plus. De nombreuses pierres provenant du théâtre seront utilisées pour cette restauration. Son aspect actuel date du XIXème siècle, avec les derniers grands travaux. Le pont est devenu strictement piéton avec la mise en service du pont Lusitania en 1991, tout proche. Pont sur l’Albarregas Au bout de la « route de l’Argent » se trouvait ce pont, permettant de traverser l’Albarregas, affluent du Guadiana. Comme son confrère sur le Guadiana, le pont fut construit sous Auguste, au moment de la fondation même de la ville. Arrivée à Mérida, la route cédait le pas au Cardo Maximus, l’axe principal nord-sud de toute ville romaine. Composé de quatre arcs, il fait 145 m de longueur, et se trouve aux environs immédiats de l’aqueduc des Miracles. * * * * * Barrages . La vallée du Guadiana, à la hauteur de Mérida, est formée d'un terrain peu perméable, semé de blocs de granit et de diorite. De débit très irrégulier, car les précipitations sont rares (4 à 600 millimètres) et l'évaporation intense, le Guadiana ne peut être d'une grande ressource pour l'irrigation. De là l'absolue nécessité de recueillir avec soin les eaux de pluie, de capter les Bulletin hispanique, Université de Bordeaux, Faculté des lettres et sciences humaines, Société de correspondance hispanique (France). Féret (Bordeaux), Henri Georg (Lyon), Paul Ruat (Marseille). 1915-04.. Les Romains étaient de grands consommateurs d’eau. Ils en avaient besoin pour leurs fontaines, leurs thermes ou leurs jardins. Mérida avait un besoin quotidien allant de 16 000 m3 à 20 000 m3 d’eau potable. Même si Mérida est traversée par le grand fleuve qu’est le Guadiana, cela ne suffit pas pour avoir une bonne eau à volonté, l’eau des fleuves et rivières étant déjà à cette époque moins bonne que l’eau de source. Aqueduc des Miracles et barrage de Proserpine Les aqueducs permettent d’apporter l’eau venant de sources parfois lointaines au plus près des citadins. Augusta Emerita, ville majeure de l’Hispanie en possédait plusieurs, parfois grandioses comme peut l’être l’aqueduc des Miracles, comparable au Pont du Gard. Cet aqueduc hispanique construit au Ier siècle débutait sa course au barrage romain de Proserpine. Le barrage, qui n’a jamais cessé d’être exploité depuis sa construction lors de la fondation de la ville, retient les eaux des rivières « des Pardillas » et « des Adelfas ». Le barrage sera agrandit sous l’empereur Hadrien en 130, et atteindra ainsi 21 m de hauteur pour 428 m de longueur. Après un parcours sinueux et souterrain de 12 km à partir du barrage de Proserpine, l’aqueduc arrive dans un bassin pour être purifiée. La partie la plus visible de cet aqueduc, les puissantes arcades s’élevant à 25 m de hauteur et s’étirant sur 827 m, a été nommée « aqueduc des miracles », pour une raison évidente : les habitants de Mérida trouvaient que c’était miraculeux que l’aqueduc soit encore sur pied après tant d’années. Le lac du barrage de Proserpine A gauche, le barrage, toujours en place après deux millénaires. C'est un endroit très apprécié des habitants de la région. Barrage de Cornalvo Un seul barrage ne suffisait pas à alimenter en eau une ville comme Augusta Emerita, capitale de Lusitanie. En plus du grand barrage de Proserpine, un autre, plus modeste, fut construit. Le barrage de Cornalvo est tout de même impressionnant, il s’agit d’une véritable muraille de 220 m de long pour 18 m de hauteur. Construit en 130 à 15 km au nord-est de la ville, il retient les eaux de l’Albarregas. Il est aujourd’hui intégré au Parc Naturel de Cornalvo, une zone protégée invitant à la promenade. De l’aqueduc de Cornalvo (appelé « Aqua Augusta » par les romains), qui était chargé d’apporter l’eau du barrage jusqu’à la ville, il ne reste pratiquement rien. * * * * * Aqueducs . L'aqueduc des miracles alimente en eau le côté ouest de la villeRoger Collins. Spain: An Oxford Archaeological Guide, p. 195, 199. Oxford University Press, 1998. ISBN 0-19-285300-7.. Le point de collecte de l'eau ou caput aquae c'est le réservoir de Proserpine, d'où part cet aqueduc qui serpente le long de près de 12 km. Il passe est la plupart du temps par un tunnel souterrain creusé dans vivant, sauf dans les traces de certains cours d' eau qui sont enregistrés avec de petits arcs élévation de roche. Dans la dernière partie de la conduite , il est où le plus célèbre tir à l' arc se trouve lors de l' enregistrement rivière Albarregas , pour lesquels ils ont dû construire une série de piliers ( arcuationes ) , qui sont la partie la plus voyante. L'aqueduc a pris fin lors de l' entrée de la ville du point de la colline du Calvaire, où il est apparu comme une fin intra - muros monumental sanctuaire le plus élevé (traditionnellement appelé castellum aquae , bien que cela devrait être situé à proximité). Ce dernier tronçon de 830 mètres allonge arcs, avec une hauteur de 25 mètres dans la partie la plus profonde de la vallée de la rivière Albarregas . La structure de cette section est caractéristique de Merida. Il se compose de robustes mais élégants piliers , avec une alternance de rangées de cinq blocs de granit avec autant de rangées de briques . Arcos à différentes hauteurs sont reliant les piliers, dont le noyau est caementicium opus . Lien arcs sont faits de briques, à l' exception qui sauve la rivière, qui a les clés de voûte de granit travaillé très bien. 73 sont encore les piliers qui sont restés plus ou moins altérée. Ce travail, qui a provoqué l' étonnement dans les siècles passés, où un miracle que les piliers ont été conservés en grande partie encore debout, prenant ainsi le nom qui est connu aqueduc a été considéré. 2 3 En ce qui concerne la chronologie, que les interventions visant tronçon du canal en face du cimetière et Ninfeo situé au Calvaire, il daterait approximativement le temps Claudia ou Flavian, c.-à-unième siècle. C. Aqueduc de Rabo de Buey-San Lázaro Le troisième aqueduc de Mérida captait les eaux des rivières du nord-ouest, comme Valhondo, Las Tomas et Casa Herrera. Il n’en reste aujourd’hui plus que trois piliers et deux arcs. Néanmoins, l’emplacement de l’aqueduc était si idéal qu’au XVIème siècle, un autre aqueduc fut construit au même endroit. Aqueduc Rabo de Buey - San Lázaro sur la gauche. A droite, l'aqueduc du XVIème siècle. * * * * * Fontaine monumentale de Mérida . Au « terminus » de l’aqueduc se trouvait un château d’eau, un « castellum divisorium », chargé de distribuer l’eau dans la ville. Situé sur la colline la plus haute de la ville, la « colline du Calvaire », le castellum était orné d’un nymphée. Il s’agit d’une fontaine monumentale dédiée aux nymphes, divinités associées à la pureté de l’eau. Cette fontaine, située aujourd’hui sur la « calle del Calvario », était à l’époque sur le Cardo Maximus, à deux pas d’une des portes monumentales de la ville. Fontaine monumentale * * * * * * * * * Forums de Mérida . Dans toute ville romaine, généralement au croisement des deux voies principales que sont le Cardo et le Decumanus, se trouve un forum, la plus importante place de la ville. C’est ici que se trouve l’administration publique et les principaux édifices religieux, l’endroit le plus prestigieux de la cité, où se trouve le temple du culte impérial. Augusta Emerita, capitale provinciale de Lusitanie, était selon le poète du IVème siècle Ausone la 9ème plus grande ville de l’Empire Romain, devant Athènes. A ce titre, la ville n’avait n’ont pas un, mais deux forums. Bon nombre de monuments reconstruits se trouvaient dans cet état lorsque les archéologues les ont retrouvés. Ici, ce sont les restes d'un temple dédié au culte impérial. Bon nombre de monuments reconstruits se trouvaient dans cet état lorsque les archéologues les ont retrouvés. Ici, ce sont les restes d’un temple dédié au culte impérial. Le temple est aujourd'hui est un terrain vague... * * * * * * * * * LES FORUMS . Forum municipal . Le forum municipal est le centre névralgique de la cité, où se trouve la Curie, lieu de réunion du conseil municipal. Il était connu à l’époque sous le nom de « forum de la colonie ». C’est ici que sont prises toutes les décisions concernant la vie de la cité, c’est ici que l’on se donnait rendez-vous, c’est ici que l’on venait pour les réunions officielles ou religieuses. Plusieurs édifices majeurs de la ville se trouvaient ici, comme le temple de Diane ou le temple de Mars, des thermes et bien sûr une basilique. * * * * Arc de Trajan, forum provincial . Le deuxième forum de Mérida fut construit autour de l’an 50 à l’époque de Claude, réunissant en un même lieu l’administration de la province et probablement un grand temple qui aurait pu servir de Capitole à Augusta Emerita. Situé sur l’actuelle Plaza Constitución, ce forum était à courte distance du forum municipal. On pouvait y accéder par l’Arc de Trajan, placé sur le Cardo Maximus. L’Arc de Trajan doit son nom uniquement à une tradition populaire se perdant dans la nuit des temps, aucune inscription n’ayant été retrouvée. Le marbre qui recouvrait le monument a été enlevé depuis longtemps. * * * * * Portique du Forum . Le portique du forum municipal était monumental, décoré de nombreuses statues. Reconstruit en partie, l’essentiel se trouve aujourd’hui au Musée national d’art romain de Mérida. Il entourait un vaste jardin, où il devait être agréable de venir prendre un peu de fraîcheur par une torride journée d’été juste avant d’aller aux thermes, tous proches. Pour moi, c’est l’un des endroits les plus émouvants de la ville, peut-être parce qu’il me semble plus proche du quotidien des citoyens de la ville que les autres monuments administratifs ou religieux… * * * * * * * * * ÉDIFICES RELIGIEUX . Temple de Diane . Comme souvent avec les anciens temples romains, leur nom actuel ne correspond pas à la réalité. Ce temple n’était pas dédié à Diane, nom hérité du XVIIème siècle, mais au culte impérial. Édifie sous Auguste, il sera abandonné au Vème siècle, comme tous les autres temples « païens ». Au XVIème siècle, le palais des comtes de Los Corbos fut construit à l’intérieur du temple, contribuant peut-être à la sauvegarde de l’édifice romain. En visitant la basilique de Sainte Eulalie (santa Eulalia en espagnol), on est frappés par la petite chapelle se trouvant devant la basilique. Elle a été construite en 1612, en réutilisant des éléments issus de l’ancien temple de Mars. Selon la légende, cette petite chapelle a été construite à l’emplacement même où Eulalie mourut. Sous l’église actuelle se trouve une crypte datant des débuts du christianisme en péninsule ibérique, où se trouve sans doute le tombeau de la martyre Eulalie, victime des persécutions de Dioclétien. Pour la petite histoire, le premier texte littéraire connu d’une langue romane se différenciant très nettement du latin est la « séquence de Sainte Eulalie », annonçant les débuts de la langue d’oïl et par conséquent de la langue française. Il fut composé en 880 et nous raconte le martyre de sainte Eulalie de Mérida. La basilique, avec devant la chapelle, surnommée Hornito, c'est à dire le petit four. C'est une référence directe au martyr de Sainte Eulalie, brûlée vive. La basilique, avec devant la chapelle, surnommée Hornito, c’est à dire le petit four. C’est une référence directe au martyr de Sainte Eulalie, brûlée vive. Le Hornito semble être un modèle très réduit de ce qu'avait pu être le temple de Mars. Le Hornito semble être un modèle très réduit de ce qu’avait pu être le temple de Mars. L'inscription ne laisse aucun doute : il s'agit bien de vestiges du temple de Mars. L’inscription ne laisse aucun doute : il s’agit bien de vestiges du temple de Mars. La récupération des éléments antiques est compréhensible, au vu de leur beauté. La récupération des éléments antiques est compréhensible, au vu de leur beauté. Pour un catholique de Mérida, nous sommes ici à l'endroit le plus sacré de la ville : la crypte de la première basilique paléochrétienne de Sainte Eulalie. Pour un catholique de Mérida, nous sommes ici à l’endroit le plus sacré de la ville : la crypte de la première basilique paléochrétienne de Sainte Eulalie. Un des tombeaux de la crypte. * * * * * * * * * * MAISONS ROMAINES . Qui dit ville dit habitations. Mérida, cité opulente de l’Empire Romain, nous livre 2.000 ans plus tard quelques indices sur les modes de vie de ses habitants, habitant de grandes domus pour les plus riches, ou de plus modestes maisons pour le petit peuple. * * * * * La maison du Mithraïsme . Cette résidence, située à l’extérieur de la ville, date de la fin du Ier siècle. On a retrouvé à proximité ce que l’on a identifié comme étant le mithraeum de la ville, un temple souterrain dédié au culte du dieu Mithra, d’où le nom de la maison. La domus se distingue par une somptueuse mosaïque cosmogonique, avec des allégories issues de la Nature. Les murs des différentes pièces sont peints, et il existe des salles souterraines, ce qui renforce l’idée d’une demeure liée au mithraïsme. Alimentée en eau par l’aqueduc de Cornalvo tout proche, la maison possédait également des bassins et des canalisations pour recueillir l’eau de pluie en complément. L’eau provenant des aqueducs était répartie équitablement, ceux qui en voulaient en plus grande quantité devaient résoudre le problème par leurs propres moyens. L'alternance entre les espaces fermés et les espaces ouverts comme les atriums ou les péristyles est la règle dans cette demeure. L’alternance entre les espaces fermés et les espaces ouverts comme les atriums ou les péristyles est la règle dans cette demeure. La maison de l’amphithéâtre Il s’agit en fait de deux maisons bâties au Ier siècle : la maison de l’amphithéâtre proprement dite, et la « maison de la Tour d’eau ». Situées aux abords immédiats de l’amphithéâtre, c’est ici que se déversait dans un « castellum » l’aqueduc de San Lázaro, d’où le nom de « Tour d’eau ». * * * * * Le quartier Moreria . Au moment de construire l’établissement municipal moderne qui se trouve aujourd’hui au-dessus des vestiges archéologiques, il fut décidé de faire un édifice qui puisse en permettre la conservation et la visite. Les architectes ont superbement réussi ce tour de force, avec un bâtiment construit sur de grands piliers. C’est ici qu’il faut applaudir l’architecture moderne, quand elle est au service du peuple d’aujourd’hui en respectant le passé. La Moreria est un ancien quartier de la ville, occupé d’abord par les romains et les wisigoths, puis par les Maures, dont le quartier tient son nom actuellement. C’est l’endroit idéal pour observer l’évolution urbanistique de Mérida pendant les premiers siècles de son existence. * * * * * Thermes romains, puits de neige . On ne présente plus le goût immodéré des Romains pour les bains et les thermes. Toute la population se devait d’aller quotidiennement aux thermes, riche ou pauvre. On en a retrouvé un peu partout dans la ville, généralement de tailles modestes, surtout par rapport à ce que l’on connait de l’Urbs, Rome. On a retrouvé dans l’un de ces thermes ce que l’on interprète comme étant des « puits de neige », des constructions spécialement conçues pour conserver la neige le plus longtemps possible. Il s’agit de très rares exemples au sein de l’Empire Romain, si ce n’est le seul. On y conservait visiblement des aliments. Il s’agit d’excavations effectuées à même la roche, à l’abri du soleil et du vent, où règne une température très fraîche. On sait, par plusieurs écrits, que les Romains appréciaient la neige pour conserver leurs aliments et les refroidir ou guérir de maladies… * * * * * Columbarium . En dehors des anciennes murailles de la ville se trouve cet espace funéraire, où se trouvent des tombeaux et des mausolées. Cette nécropole fut utilisée du Ier siècle jusqu'à la période wisigothique. * * * * * * * * * LE TEMPS DES INVASIONS . Au Ve siècle, Mérida a souffert des incursions des barbares (Vandales, Alains et Suèves, puis Wisigoths) qui ont envahi l'Hispanie en 409. En 412, el rey alano Atax (o Attaces) conquistó la ciudad y estableció en ella su corte durante seis años, hasta que en 418 murió en una batalla contra el rey visigodo Walia y esta rama de los alanos, por consiguiente, apeló al rey vándalo asdingo Gunderico para que aceptara la corona alana. La menace latente d'invasions germaniques du ive siècle qui porte à une politique systématique de fortification des cités lusitaniennes dont on peut encore voir des vestiges à Conimbriga devient une réalité pour la péninsule ibérique au siècle suivant : En 409, un groupe hétéroclite de peuples germaniques - Vandales Hasdings et Sillings, Suèves et Alains - ravagea la péninsule Ibérique après avoir traversé la Gaule l'année précédente. Les faibles résistances des troupes romaines sur place, embourbées dans une guerre civile entre différents aspirants au trône impérial d'Occident, laissa la place à l'occupation germanique. La péninsule fut ainsi partagée entre ces peuples et la Lusitanie échut aux Alains qui avaient aussi pris possession de la province de la Cartaginensis. En 417, les Wisigoths au service de l’empereur d'Occident détruisent les royaumes alain et vandale silling. Les survivants se joignent aux Vandales Hasdings en Gallaecia (la Galice actuelle), puis quittent la péninsule en 429 sous l'égide du roi Genséric pour envahir l'Afrique du Nord où ils vont fonder un royaume vandale aussi vaste qu'éphémère. En 439, les Suèves restés seuls en péninsule Ibérique aux côtés des Romains étendent leur domination de la Gallaecia à la Lusitanie et à la Bétique et s’emparent d’Emerita Augusta et d’Hispalis. Ils sont refoulés par les Wisigoths en 456 qui reviennent dans la péninsule pour s'y installer. En 468, les Wisigoths s’emparent de la Lusitanie et l’intègrent à leur royaume. L'un des principaux héritages sera, pour les futurs peuples qui occuperont cette zone, la langue qui du latin vulgaire donnera naissance au portugais et à l'espagnol modernes. En 448, le roi suève Rechila meurt à Mérida. Plus tard, la ville devient brièvement la capitale du royaume wisigoth d'Espagne et le roi Agila Ier y est en 555. Mérida est supplantée peu après par Tolède, sous le règne du roi Athanagild (555 - 567), mais conserve une certaine importance jusqu'à la chute du royaume wisigothique au début du VIIIe siècle. Au VIIe siècle, de nombreuses monnaies wisigothiques sont frappées à Emerita. En 713, le chef arabe Moussa Ibn Noçaïr conquiert la villeMouloud Gaïd, Les Berbères dans l'Histoire : de la Kahina à l'ocupation turque, éd. Mimouni, 1990, p. 17.. Plus tard , les temps Merida a souffert des incursions des barbares jusqu'à ce que le règlement des Souabes, qui a fait sa capitale au V siècle sous le règne de Requila. Plus tard , la ville a également été la capitale du royaume wisigoth, et donc de l' Hispanie, au VIe siècle sous le règne de Aigle I. Au sixième siècle , se dressent les figures de plusieurs évêques, appelés saints Pères de Merida, et le christianisme est enraciné fortement. Cette foi populaire donne montre la figure du martyr Santa Eulalia, saint patron et Mairesse perpétuelle de la ville. Dans 713 caudillo arabe m en utilisant ibn Nusayr a conquis la ville après 14 mois de résistance de ses habitants et est devenue la capitale de la Cora de Merida. Au le début de l' art. IX, rebelle ville mozarabes successivement contre le pouvoir central Cordouan, vous avez besoin de faire des campagnes militaires successives pour réduire entre 805 et 835 jusqu'à ce que Abderrahman II a ordonné la construction de l'Alcazaba et démanteler les murs romano-wisigothique défendre la ville , laissant sa population et le pouvoir sérieusement érodé. Merida sera le siège métropolitain à 1119 quand il a déménagé à Saint-Jacques-de-Compostelle. En 1230, elle est prise par les troupes d'Alphonse IX de Léon. * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Ensemble archéologique de Mérida (Espagne) Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne antique Catégorie:Monument de la province de Badajoz Catégorie:Patrimoine mondial en Espagne Catégorie:Ville d'Estrémadure Catégorie:Patrimoine mondial en Estrémadure Catégorie:Histoire de l'Estrémadure Catégorie:Archéologique romaine Catégorie:Cité romaine en Espagne Catégorie:Peuple ibère Catégorie:Site archéologique en Espagne Catégorie:Site archéologique en Estrémadure Catégorie:Histoire de la Rome antique